When Jenny Met Kyo
by Ryota777
Summary: Jenny's had a rough life. But now she's sick of all the hatred directed towards her. So she decides to commit suicide. But once she meets a robot who recently moved to Tremorton, her entire life turns around.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, anything at ALL, from My Life as a Teenage Robot. I just own this story and the Kyo character. Yeah. That's it.

YO!! Good to finally be on this site, after a good friend of mine suggested it to me. Well, this fan fiction isn't gonna be all that long. It's mainly just to set the stage for _Souls of Death, _the sequel. The latter is going to be so long that I'm going to have to split it into two parts. Go ahead, send your reviews. But no flamers, please.

----

Jennifer Wakeman sat on the edge of a cliff, quietly weeping. She thought about the ruthless torment she had endured that day by the fork-tongued demon spawn known as Brit and Tiff. Her torment came in the form of not only taunts, but also from practical jokes. All because of the fact that she was different. Not human. What most would call a freak. But Jenny was tired of it all. She saved everyone's lives on a regular basis, but received only hatred and bitterness.

"_It has to end one way or another_," she thought to herself. "_I know I'm a robot. But that doesn't mean I can't feel human emotion. Sure, mom loves me, and I've got three great friends, Tuck, Brad, and Sheldon. But it's not enough_."

Jenny had been contemplating what she would do ever since she got out of school. She informed her mother that she wouldn't be coming home so soon, and thus ended up in her current predicament. She realized after two hours of tears and thought that if she were to use force to get what she wanted, she would be no better than Vexus or any other of her enemies. Violence was not the answer. Persuasion would never work. Informing an adult would end up in even worse ridicule and the mental image of her looking like a bawling infant. Jenny realized the only way out of it was unthinkable. Horrible. There had to be another way. But, the sad truth was, the only escape from torment was…suicide.

"_The Earth will have to find another hero_," she thought to herself, grimly. "_But that's their problem_." Jenny got up and looked at the sharp rocks below that would destroy even her. She looked at the town's forest behind her, and the new house in it not far from her position.

"They don't need me." She heard a door from the nearby house open, but it didn't matter. Jenny spread out her arms, raised them, and fell off the cliff, making herself fall unconscious by sheer decision. She was falling, falling…

----

Jenny awoke about half an hour later. Her internal clock notified her that it was only about 6 o' clock. She found that she was not destroyed, but laying on the cliff, as if she hadn't jumped at all. Her body was perfectly intact.

"Who saved me?" she wondered aloud.

"I did," a male teen's voice said.

Jenny looked up. She saw in front of her a boy, clad in black. He had a metallic appearance to his body, and Jenny's eye scanners immediately recognized him as a robot. The boy had black hair unlike hers, in the sense that it behaved somewhat like human hair. Jenny saw that it was made of flexible metal fibers, thousands of them. It hung over his right eye, medium-length, straight with several spiked tips. He had black eyes just like hers, and a mid-sized mouth. He was structured much like her, only a bit taller. His "clothes" (which were actually armor) consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt that began to taper off by a bit to his waist line, wrapping around a metal rod which would have been the body underneath, giving him a rather trim and skinny look. His black "pants" ran the length of his legs, stiff and unmoving, with nary a painted on zipper or button. He had black boots like Jenny's, with white bottoms. His arms looked just like hers, only bigger. One may have thought that he looked much like an emo person, but Jenny thought he was the most beautiful robot, nay, person she had ever seen. Finally, someone who would understand her plight!

"Why did you save me?" Jenny asked.

"Well…" the boy began, "it's just sort of an impulse. Whenever I see someone in need, I always feel like I have to help. I was a superhero in my original hometown before I moved here." Jenny thought he had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

"Why did you move here? What's you name?" Jenny asked. At this, the boy's face took on a grim look.

"My name is Kyo Isawa. My creator, Dr. Gendo Isawa, made me 15 years ago to look like a 15-year old boy to replace the one he lost so long ago during his deceased wife's miscarriage. He put his heart and soul into making me. Not only for himself, but he outfitted me with weaponry to protect mankind from evil. But, despite his efforts, and my duty to protect, I failed to protect him. A month ago, a scientist who always envied my dad's achievements finally lost it and killed my dad as he was walking home from the lab. Once I heard the news from one of my dad's servbots, I was filled with rage. I killed his murderer, and attended the funeral a few days later. It turned out that he had left everything in his possession to me. So, I decided to move here, after learning from one of my servbots that a robot like me existed here in Tremorton. I wanted to be with someone who would understand me. I'm starting my first high school day tomorrow. What's your name?"

Jenny, understanding his story, began to smile. She realized that this was someone who was just like her and had had his own share of traumatic experiences. "My name is Jennifer. Jennifer Wakeman. I'm a sophomore too. I may look 15, but I've only been active for 5 years. That's your house over there?" Jenny pointed at the two-story Japanese-style home.

"Yeah. I've got plenty of money to keep on going and to pay all the bills, all from my inheritance. Oh, and the whole five years old thing is something I can remedy pretty easily. I've got a time machine of sorts that doesn't actually let you go back in time, but it lets you alter the timelines of people. I could use it on you so that you're actually 15 years old not only in figurative age, but also literal age."

"Wow! Your dad was a genius. He and my mom should have met." Jenny looked into his black eyes. "I'd like it if you would use that device on me. Also, I realized something from your story."

"Well, I have one of those devices built right into my system. But anyways, what did you realize?"

"You and I are alike in so many ways. We're both robots, of course, we've had difficulties in our lives to overcome, but I haven't resolved mine yet. You have feelings, emotions, everything that I've got. And for that, I..."

Kyo looked into her eyes with a romantic look on his face. They sat there, gazing at each other for several minutes, then snapped out of their trance.

"Oh! I…um…" Jenny stuttered.

"Don't worry! It happened to me too," he replied. "Well, I can use the time…thing on you right now. Can you open your CPU for me?"

"Yeah." Jenny twisted the belly button bolt on her stomach and revealed the complex and numerous wires arranged inside, with a large engine-like computer inside. A small electric-prod looking thing ejected from Kyo's finger. He found a small slot on the CPU and stuck his finger into it.

"You might feel like you're being overloaded with data," he said. The very air around Jenny began to change, warp, and shift. She looked as though she was being shocked, with no look in her eyes, pure white. "That should do it!" Kyo said, and he pulled his finger out of the socket. Jenny began to come to, and regained the look in her eyes.

"Well? How do you feel?" Kyo asked.

"It's weird…my parts are 15 years older, and the date says that I was created 15 years ago, so I guess it worked!" Jenny replied. "I've gotta get going now. Mom's probably wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Kyo."

"Sure. See you there tomorrow." And with that Kyo smiled at her one last time and walked back to his home. Jenny activated her boots and took off for her house.

"_I'm in love_," she thought to herself, flying in the air. "_And it feels great_."

----

Jenny arrived home and walked to her mother's lab. She found her, Nora Wakeman, sitting at a desk, drawing up a blueprint for something.

"Mom, I'm back," Jenny said, still in her romantic daze.

"Oh, Jennifer, good timing. I was beginning to worry about you," Dr. Wakeman replied. "How was your day?"

"Mostly crap, but afterwards, I met a male robot just like me. He was the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"Oh really? What's he like? Did he move here recently?"

"Yep. Just a month ago. He has shiny black armor that just shone when he stood in the sun. He has the most beautiful voice that could just make anyone melt with warm happiness. Mom, I'm in love. But I don't know if he feels the same way about me. He starts school at Tremorton High tomorrow, and I'm hoping he has at least one class with me. Just thinking about him makes me feel like I'm lighter than air…"

Dr. Wakeman had an expression of overwhelming joy on her face. "Oh, fantastic! You finally have someone who could be your boyfriend. Jenny, I want you to know something."

"What?" Jenny looked at her with that same romantic look on her face.

"Ever since I created you 15 years ago, I wanted you to be socially accepted. Not only that, but to find a potential husband, someone to cherish and hold for all eternity." Ms. Wakeman's eyes began to water. "Maybe this is your chance. I want you to be happy. Just because I never found a true lover doesn't mean that you shouldn't. I love you with all my heart, and hope that you and that…what was that boy's name?"

"Kyo, mom," Jenny replied. "I've never been so happy in my life." "_I guess Kyo's time altering thing affected mom too," _Jenny thought to herself.

"I hope you and Kyo can be not only friends, but one day eternally united in the bonds of holy matrimony." Ms. Wakeman's face was streaming with tears of joy. "Jenny, my one and only daughter, do everything in your power to win him over. I'll be cheering you on. But for now, I'm going to bed." It made sense, since Jenny's conversation with Kyo took about four hours.

"Mom…" Jenny began. "Thanks. Thanks so much. I really appreciate it, and I love you too." Jenny walked over and gave her mother a hug, one that came from the bottom of her figurative heart. They stood for a while in silence, and then Dr. Wakeman left the room. "_Wow," _Jenny thought to herself. "_Mom's really happy for me. I guess all of her hopes and wishes just welled up inside her, and finally burst out just now. Kyo…I wonder if you're thinking about me."_ He was, in fact. But of course, Jenny had no way of knowing this. She proceeded to her room upstairs, shut her power off and fell asleep.

Kyo laid in his bed, looking up at the roof, thinking about Jenny, the girl he had met that day. "_Hmm. I guess that was the robot Otake was talking about." _Otake was one of Kyo's servbots. _"She seemed pretty comfortable around me. That stare…that romantic stare she gave me from earlier today…something about it just made me…oh, never mind. I guess that if I need help figuring out where everything is tomorrow, she could show me around. She was pretty nice. Her body was outstanding. That CPU was just about as good as mine. Her creator must've put a lot of effort into her. Dad did the same thing for me. Dad…as you watch down over me, are you proud of who I've become? Wanting me to experience true love? Because I think I may have found it at last. But as for now, I'm goin' to sleep." _And so he did, dreaming about Jenny that night.

----

Jenny awoke just on time the next morning. She checked to see if all of her equipment was at optimal performance, just in the case of an emergency. Everything ran at 100, so she smiled, went to the basement, grabbed a can of motor oil and left with her backpack to school. "Well, here's hoping," she said to herself as she thought about Kyo. Jenny walked over to Tremorton High, with not a single diversion. Fortunately for her, the bell rang as she entered the doors, so she promptly proceeded to her locker. However, Kyo stood next to hers. Jenny was filled with jubilee and nervousness, and rushed over to greet him.

"Hi…Kyo," she said shyly.

"Oh! It's you!" he replied in the same tone. "Umm…I was just wondering if you could help me out around the school and stuff like that? I never got a chance to take a walk around it, so…yeah." He sounded nervous.

"Really?! You want me to help you?" Jenny inquired happily. "Great! Lemme see your schedule." With that, Kyo pulled out a white piece of paper with 8 class names written on it. When Jenny saw it, her eyes widened and a somewhat stupid grin spread across her face. "You and I have every period together!"

Kyo looked at her with amazement. "Wow…that's great! So…uh…could you show me where the physics classroom is?" Kyo began to smile at her and relax.

"Sure. It's not far away." And the two proceeded to the room down the hall.

----

During class, while the teacher rambled on about the differences between normal isotopes and radioactive ones, Jenny stared at Kyo with a flirty look on her face. Her passion for him was unbound. The only thing she saw in that classroom was him. She had eyes for Kyo and only Kyo. As far as Jenny was concerned, there was no one who could tear her apart from him. This went on for the next three periods as well. When the bell finally rang for lunch, Jenny and Kyo walked to the cafeteria and sat down alone at a table. They talked and laughed for the entire break, fast becoming best friends. Unbeknownst to them, Brad and Sheldon were watching and listening in on the conversation. "Jeez," Brad said. "They just keep going and going. But I wanna know who that new guy is. How in the hell did Jenny meet him?"

"Well, don't ask me," Sheldon replied, eating a bag of potato chips. "She had a rough day yesterday. I saw her crying after school, after what the Krust cousins said and did to her. That would traumatize anyone, including Jenny. And I have yet to truly meet that…Kyo guy like you. Let's ask her after school if she can introduce us."

"Good idea. Hey, have you finished your geometry homework yet? I need to see it."

"I finished it, but you're not gonna see even one algorithm of it."

Jenny kept staring at Kyo for the rest of the day, and yet somehow managed to complete a pop quiz in calculus, drawing a map in history detailing specific battle sites of WWII, making a near-perfect copy of the Mona Lisa in art, and make iron sulfate in chemistry. Of course, she passed with flying colors. After school, Kyo was planning on walking Jenny home, when the latter saw Sheldon and Brad walking nearby.

"Oh, hi guys," she said to them.

"Hey Jen," the two replied in tandem.

"Jen, are these the friends you talked about today during lunch?" Kyo whispered to Jenny.

"Yep. Kyo, I want you to meet Brad and Sheldon. They're really good friends of mine. Maybe you can befriend them too." Kyo smiled and nodded at her, then turned to the two boys.

"Hi. I'm Kyo Isawa. I moved here a month ago from my original hometown of Redmond, Washington. What are your names?" Kyo stood in front of them, smiling, holding out his hand.

"I'm Brad, and this is Sheldon. We're Jenny's best friends," Brad replied.

"Yeah, she told me at lunch," Kyo said to the two.

"Um, hi," Sheldon said somewhat nervously. He shook Kyo's hand. "Hmm. Are you made of titanium alloy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You must know your metals pretty well. Have you ever constructed any robots?"

"Yep," Sheldon responded proudly. "Not very complicated ones, though. Just the basics, with maybe a few innovations here and there."

"Interesting. You must take shop class or something," Kyo responded.

"Wow! You guys are already becoming friends," Jenny said, but then her internal clock notified her of the time. "Oh, Kyo, we've gotta get going. It's getting late. Mom's probably wondering where I am."

"Don't worry, I'll get you home quickly," Kyo said to her. "Well, I guess we can talk more tomorrow guys. See you later."

"See ya, Kyo. Bye, Jenny!" Sheldon and Brad said at the same time, and walked away.

"Kyo, now you have two more friends," Jenny said to the man she loved. "Let's get going."

"Mm. Yeah. Hey, would you…mind if I, say…walked you home each day after school?"

"You would do that for me?" Jenny realized that their connection was growing ever stronger, to something beyond friends. "I don't mind. In fact, I like that idea."

The two walked to Jenny's house, talking and laughing the entire way. Kyo realized he had feelings for her, but wasn't ready to show them just yet. He just had to keep working on his tactics, and he would win her over. Along the way, Kyo added a frequency to her pager monitor, telling her to call him whenever she needed help. He would help her out with crime-fighting every time something came up. She agreed to all of this, and for the very first time, embraced each other.

And this went on for 6 months. During that time, Kyo, Jenny, Brad, Sheldon, and even Tuck formed a tightly knit circle of best friends. Kyo had taken her to the school dance on 2 occasions, where they enjoyed dancing in the company of one another. He had given her several upgrades, not only to her weaponry but one to her appearance, which was a set of beautiful blue eyes. Jenny and Kyo's friendly relationship grew ever stronger, until one day, during March when the sun shone brightly upon the earth, they decided to go to the park after school, and sat under a tree. Jenny had been sitting next to him all the while, talking with him about everything. Recent events, plans for crime-fighting, future goals and aspirations, just about everything.

"Kyo," she said quietly to him. "I have to admit something to you. You've made me so happy all this time. You've brought back meaning to my life, ever since we met when I was about to end my life that fateful day."

Kyo said nothing to her, but began to smile. His face shone in the sun. Then he asked, "What is it, Jenny?"

"I've had a special place in my heart for you, and I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you that…"

"What?"

"I…I love you. I love you with all my being. You're the greatest person I've ever met. My best friend, my biggest crush…you're my everything. The answer for calming the torrents of sadness in my heart, the one who brought light to the darkness that was my so-called life." Tears of joy welled up in Jenny's eyes. It was just his way of saying thanks to her for showing him the ups and downs of Tremorton High. He had done so much for her, without ever wanting a reward. He did it to make her feel happy, and she wanted to repay the favor.

"Jen…I feel the same way about you, to be honest. And I want to protect you from all evil, any harm that comes your way. Maybe, one day, when we get married, we can settle down and raise a family. I want to hold you in my arms and be with you…forever."

"Forever…" she repeated. It occurred to her that she would finally be able to accomplish what her mother had wanted her to all along; be with someone she loved. They held each other with gentle arms and finally kissed for the very first time. It felt like it lasted for an eternity, ignoring all human principles, all lives other than their own. And at that moment, Jenny and Kyo knew deep down in their robotic souls that their lives were forever intertwined.


End file.
